


Searching the peace

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a prompt on my tublr for months and I did that. Stiles is searching some peace to sleep. He finds it and something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching the peace

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here : http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/ :)

It was Saturday, he hadn’t slept for four days and couldn’t bear any company now. He wanted to be alone with himself, just for a few hours.

Stiles had found one of his mother’s old yoga books during one of his insomnia. They said to walk, to do sport, to change one’s thoughts by moving one’s body. Whatever. With some luck, Stiles would run on one dangerous danger and then would be too busy to think about his lack of sleep.

The sun was still up in the sky when he reached the limit of the preserve and left the Jeep. He met his phone there too, taking just a bottle of water and chocolate. He had walked with his mum before and she always said it was a time for letting go: no phone allowed. Stiles didn’t think twice about the possible dangers even if, five minutes ago, he wished for them to happen. He was _that_ tired.

He walked for three hours straight before feeling a little pain in his legs. The kind of pain you had doing sports; a good pain.

He could have gone back to the Jeep, gone home and taken a hot bath before trying to go to sleep. But his legs, though tired, continued moving. Stiles emptied his bottle and kept it with him. He knew there was some river somewhere. All was good.

He felt a little fuzzy in his head after the fourth hour. The sun was sitting down, shadows became longer and darker, and, for the first time in weeks, Stiles felt at peace. So, when he reached the river, he sat down, breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

There were some noises in the forest. Wind. Woodland creatures. And so on. May be a wolf?

Derek was back but they hadn’t seen him since weeks. After another stupid and dangerous event, the werewolf just disappeared. Scott didn’t seem worried so Derek might be all right. Just. Not there. Perhaps he was in the woods, trying to find peace and silence like Stiles. The thought made the boy smile. If only it was so easy.

He could already sense the: the thoughts, the noises, tremor that made him so stressed he couldn’t sleep. He tried to keep them at bay. To erase them.

He kept his eyes closed but felt his shoulders tensing, his hands trembling. God, he was even going to cry! Like this! In the middle of nowhere. Like the failure he was.

In his desperation, Stiles didn’t hear the beast coming to him until it was right in front of him, its nose light on his skin.

Stiles opened his eyes suddenly, seeing the big black wolf in front of him, its eyes blue and shining.

“What?”

The wolf continued to pull on his arm, until Stiles let it sit next to him, its head on his laps.

“You’re fluffly, Derek. Who would have thought?”

Derek huffed and closed his eyes. His fur was warm and Stiles tried to suppress a yawn as his hands caressed it.

“You know, I knew you were hiding here. Somewhere…”

He yawned for real then.

“I think I need to go home. Dad’s going to be crazy if I disappear like that. Want to share a diner with us? Promise, you won’t have to transform back.”

Stiles crouched on Derek’s body, letting his arms curl around him.

“Just, just one sleep before. I’m really tired.”

Stiles woke up to his dad, in the middle of the night, still curled around Derek – who was still in wolf form.

“Dad?”

“Scott told me where to find you,” sighed John. “Sleep well, kiddo?”

Stiles just nodded: “Better than in nights.”

“Come on, we’re going home. And take this one with us. I’ll buy dogs’ food tomorrow morning.”

Derek, awake, growled, making John laugh.

“Dog’s joke, dad? Really? That’s… That’s immature!”

“Scott told me about a certain time you give him water in a certain bowl and…”

“Yeah, ok, right.”

Stiles got up, accepting the hoodie his dad gave him, but never letting his hand leaving Derek’s fur. He could sleep. He just had to find the right one to sleep with.


End file.
